


It's What She Knows

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crying, F/M, Help, I'm in class, I'm supposed to be taking a science test, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trina doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Trina has fallen out of love but she still wants to make it work. That is until she makes an interesting discovery.
Relationships: Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It's What She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> (i have so many fanfic ideas help im in a science test hkjkhbkjn)

“I’m going out with my good friend Whizzer tonight. It’s his birthday.” Marvin sat on the staircase while he tied his shoelaces.

“Whizzer is the rather handsome one, correct?” Trina asked, placing his suitcase at his feet.

“Um… I wouldn’t say _handsome…_ ”

“I’m just joking, Marvin. I know who he is.” Trina smiled at her husband. “You spend a lot of time with him… What does he have that I don’t?” She waved her hands a little.

Trina saw Marvin hesitate.

“I’m joking, Marvin.”

“Right, of course.” He huffed.

“Are you okay, honey? Is something happening at work? You sound… Stressed. Some would say anxious.”

“Fine. We have a big deal coming up, that’s all.” Marvin stood up and tried straightening his tie, somehow making it more crooked.

“Okay, then. Good luck.” Trina took his tie and straightened it herself, properly this time. “Well, have fun with Whizzer tonight.”

“I will.” He assured. “I’ve got something _very_ special planned.”

“That’s lovely.” Trina smiled. “You’re so thoughtful.” She leaned in and pecked his cheek. Marvin bent over and picked up his suitcase, rubbing at his cheek with his sleeve.

“Jason, sweetheart! Time to go for school.” Marvin called to the kitchen. The nine-year-old boy ran out of the kitchen, his untamed hair sticking out wildly.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Trina asked, brushing the small boy’s hair back with her hand.

“Yup.”

“You got your lunch?”

“Yup.”

“School work?”

“Yup.”

“Shoelaces tied?”

“Mom.” Jason whined.

“Okay, okay. Have a good day, sweetie.” She kissed the top of his head and the two men walked into the driveway then stuffed themselves into Marvin’s car.

Trina waved at them from the doorway until they were out of sight and then she let out a long sigh. She went back inside and draped herself over their beautiful, peachy coloured couch. She picked up one of the many books and magazines from the small, neat coffee table Marvin had picked out, that didn’t fit the room but Trina had already vetoed nearly all of Marvin’s furniture and the table looked the ugliest.

She recalled waking up to that morning and having the sheets smell a little different so she headed up stairs to strip the bed and wash the sheets. The woman poked her head into the bathroom and turned the light off, tutting to herself about her son’s tendency to forget things. She processed into her bedroom and pursed her lips then clapped her hands together, like she was drawing the attention of a crowd. She tore the duvet off the bed and smelt them and crinkled her nose. It was a bad smell, one would say, just different.

Trina then stripped the sheets and lifted the edge of the mattress up to make everything as seamless as possible. Then she saw something that caught her eye. Clothes. Bundled up under the mattress. She yelped and dropped the mattress. After a few seconds of calming herself she lifted the mattress up and saw they were men’s clothes then relaxed. She was almost convinced her husband cheating.

She stretched her arm under the mattress and pulled the bunch of clothes out. Trina quickly realised these were not Marvin’s clothes. The shirt wasn’t a plain button up. It was a pink _dress shirt._ Marvin didn’t own any of those. And he definitely didn’t own any deep grey high waisted jeans.

Trina’s world seemed to collapse around her. It was awful that her mind had suddenly gone to… _that._ But _that_ was the only explanation. Why the bed smelt different. Why the clothes were hidden. Why were the clothes hidden? Surely the other man had not left with no clothes on? Then Trina remembered seeing someone she knew wearing the clothes she was holding.

Months ago, _months,_ Whizzer had come to dinner at the Garden’s house wearing those exact clothes. But it was impossible for him to have—

Oh.

“More than once,” Trina whispered out loud. She was on her knees now. She hadn’t even realised. But it was all obvious now. She collected her stranded thoughts and pieced them together the best she could.

Marvin, her husband, had been… _involved_ with a _male_ friend of his. Not just any friend. Marvin had invited this friend into Trina’s house _more than once_ and they would happily eat dinner conversing. But that man. The _man. A male_. They had slept together. In her bed. With her husband.

Trina began crying. She had worked so hard to keep her family together. She tried so hard to keep his love. She organised romantic dinners whenever Jason was out, which Marvin constantly avoided. She tried reaching out to hold him while they went to bed but he just turned over and ignored her. The signs were clear. Trina felt silly that she hadn’t realised before. The way he looked at other people… other _men_.

And how could he? That friend, that _Whizzer._ Trina always thought it was a flamboyant name but never in all her days did she think it would be _that_ flamboyant.

Then it hit her, like a building toppling down and cracking the ground beneath it.

Marvin was going out. With Whizzer. For his birthday. The way he hesitated just before he left. He must’ve thought Trina knew. She didn’t even want to imagine what they would be doing even though the thought of it was drilling into her brain like a screwdriver.

She cried for what felt like hours. It was hours. Two hours and thirty-seven minutes to be precise.

Trina decided she wouldn’t say anything. It was still dangerous to be… one of those people. So she wouldn’t say anything.

And she didn’t.

Marvin came home the next morning and Trina smiled sweetly at him. The two kept up the happy marriage charade for another three months. Jason became more and more reclusive, not wanting to talk to anyone and keeping himself locked up in his room for hours on end.

Trina had been out shopping while Jason was at a friend’s house when she found them.

First Marvin's head popped up from behind the couch, one leg straddled over his shoulder. Then handsome Whizzer Brown’s face appeared. All three were distraught. Marvin got to his feet, stark naked and quickly covered himself. Trina stood in the doorway, groceries in hand, mouth agape.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen it before,” the young man on his back scoffed.

Trina dropped the paper bag she was holding. The goods spilled out onto the floor and Marvin raced to put on his clothes. It was all too much. She fled from the den, away from her husband and his secret lover, and then stepped into her car. She sat there and cried. Then she accepted it.

Her husband is a homosexual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
